


Ich. Hasse. Hexen!

by Amancham-DE (Amancham)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Deutsch | German, Dubious Consent, Humor, M/M, Porn Battle, Prompt Fic, Threesome
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-23
Updated: 2012-03-23
Packaged: 2017-11-02 10:13:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amancham/pseuds/Amancham-DE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hexen sind schlimmer als Dämonen, Vampire oder sonstige Unwesen. Teen-Hexen sind noch viel Schlimmer und die, mit denen Dean und Sam dieses Mal zu tun haben, setzen allem, was die beiden Jäger bisher erlebt haben, die Krone auf. Um es mit Dean's Worten auszudrücken: "Keine Therapie der Welt, wird diese Nacht geradebiegen können"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ich. Hasse. Hexen!

**Author's Note:**

> prompt:  
> Supernatural, Sam/Dean/Castiel, “die Teen-Hexen sind schuld”
> 
> Geschrieben für:   
> http://ficathon-de.livejournal.com/18007.html
> 
> Die drei gehören mir nicht und ich schreib normalerweise auch kein Wincest. Das ist echt ne Ausnahme ^^

"Dean, ich ... Dean?" Sams Stimme überschlug sich und er erstarrte. Die Tür fiel etwas verspätet hinter ihm zu, ein leises Klacken in die Totenstille hinein, die sein Eintreten verursacht hatte. "Oh Mann. Ich wusste ja nicht ... Oh Gott. Ernsthaft, Dean?"  
  
"Sam! Verschwinde!"   
  
"Uh, glaub mir. Ich will garantiert nicht hier sein. Ich hol mir nur meinen Laptop und ..."  
  
"Nein, Sam. Du musst wirklich gehen. Sofort."   
  
"Castiel! Abgesehen davon, dass du hier nichts verloren hast und Dean und ich das Hotelzimmer teilen ..."  
  
"Sam!", brachte Dean zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.   
  
"Okay, okay. Ich bin gleich weg. Einen Moment ..." Sam hielt erneut in der Bewegung inne und starrte seinen Bruder und den Engel reichlich entgeistert an. "Aber wisst ihr ... ich weiß, ich bin reingeplatzt und alles ... aber könntet ihr wenigstens so lange warten, bis ich wieder weg bin? Ich meine ... Muss das sein?" Er deutete mit einer Mischung aus Ekel und Faszination auf die beiden halbnackten Männer auf dem Bett. Ruhelose Hände strichen über nackte Haut. Lippen gingen auf Wanderschaft über den Körper des jeweils anderen, Zähne knabberten neckend.  
  
"Glaub mir, Sam. Ich würde wirklich verdammt gerne aufhören. Du hast ja keine Ahnung. Nichts für ungut Cas. Aber das hier ist einfach ... Oh Gott!"  
  
Sam wollte nicht weiter darüber nachdenken, ob sein Bruder die letzen beiden Worte so laut hervorgepresst hatte, weil es ihm wirklich peinlich war, oder weil Castiel die Hand zwischen ihre sich aneinander reibenden Körper geschoben hatte - und Sam wollte wirklich nicht wissen, was er dort unten gerade machte.  
  
"Muss ich nicht verstehen", murrte er und ging noch einen Schritt weiter, um am Bett vorbei zu dem Tisch zu gehen, seinen Laptop zu schnappen und ganz schnell möglichst weit weg zu flüchten.   
  
"Nicht!"   
  
Der Ausruf beider Männer endete in Stöhnen und Sam verzog das Gesicht. Es war schon wirklich seltsam, dass er seinen Bruder gerade offenbar beim Sex störte - zumindest beim Vorspiel - das an sich war schon merkwürdig und falsch genug - aber dass es auch noch ausgerechnet ein Kerl war - noch dazu einer, den er kannte - war schlichtweg zu viel für den jüngeren der Winchesterbrüder. Das war immerhin sein Bruder, verdammt. Castiel hatte nicht das Recht, seinen Bruder zu berühren und ihn zum Stöhnen zu bringen. Das durfte nur er ...   
  
Sam keuchte erschrocken auf, als ihm seine eigenen Gedanken bewusst wurden, und wollte vom Bett zurückweichen, stattdessen machte er einen Schritt darauf zu.   
  
"Zu spät!", stellte Castiel nüchtern fest. Irgendwie schaffte es der Engel, Dean zu küssen und gleichzeitig die beiden Worte klar genug hervorzubringen, dass Sam sie verstand und sich wundern konnte, was das heißen sollte. Ihm war noch nie aufgefallen, wie verdammt gutaussehend Castiel war. Nicht so gutaussehend, wie Dean, natürlich. Aber doch nicht zu verachten ...  
  
"Shit! Was ... Was ist hier los?", brachte Sam erschrocken hervor.   
  
"Ich hab dir ja gesagt, du sollst verschwinden, aber nein, Sammy musste es ja wieder einmal besser wissen!", stieß Dean hervor, ehe er sich mit Castiel in den Armen auf dem Bett herumwälzte und Sams Unterarm ergriff, um ihn näher zu ziehen. "Scheiße Sam, warum bist du nicht gegangen, als du es noch konntest?", flüsterte er und drückte einen Kuss auf Sams Puls am Handgelenk.   
  
"Du hättest wirklich auf deinen Bruder hören sollen, Sam", bestätigte Castiel, richtete sich auf und griff nach Sams Hemdsaum. Er schob den Stoff nach oben und hauchte sanfte Küsse auf die weiche Haut an Sams Bauch, die er bloßlegte.  
  
Es passte einfach hinten und vorne nicht. Die Worte der beiden passten nicht zu dem, was sie taten. Seine eigenen Gedanken stimmten null mit dem überein, was er als wahr und richtig wusste. Seine Gefühle spielten verrückt. Er vernahm leises Keuchen und es dauerte einen Moment, bis ihm klar wurde, dass er selbst es war, der diese Geräusche von sich gab, anstatt die Hände der beiden Männer von sich zu schieben.  
  
"Oh Fuck", brachte er mühsam hervor.  
  
"Keine Therapie der Welt, wird diese Nacht geradebiegen können", knurrte Dean missmutig, während seine Hände sich an Sams Hose zu schaffen machten, während Castiel ihm das Hemd ausgezogen hatte und achtlos zu Boden warf. Der Engel wandte sich nun Deans Hose zu und Sam erblickte seine eigenen Hände, die an dem Bund von Castiels Boxer zerrten, in dem verzweifelten Versuch, mehr Haut freizulegen.   
  
"Hexen haben normalerweise einen Grund, ein Ziel. Ich verstehe nicht, was diese Hexen mit diesem Zauber verfolgen", brachte Castiel hervor, während Sam ihm die Shorts vom Körper zerrte und dann zu den beiden anderen auf das Bett sank, nachdem Dean ihn aus Jeans und Boxer zugleich geschält hatte. Auch Deans letzte Kleidungsstücke glitten zu Boden.  
  
"Hexen?"   
  
"Uhu." Dean konnte nicht mehr sagen. Im Moment war er zu beschäftigt, Castiel zu küssen und Sam knabberte zu seinem eigenen Entsetzen am Nacken und der Schulter seines Bruders herum.  
  
"Ich ... habe ... Keine ... andere ... Erklärung." Ganz offensichtlich brachten Deans Hände den Engel ganz gewaltig aus dem Konzept.   
  
Sam schloss einen Moment die Augen.   
  
"Hexen?", erkundigte er sich erneut atemlos. "Wie?"   
  
"Du weißt genauso viel wie ich", gab Dean sarkastisch zurück und rutschte etwas auf dem Bett herum. Er legte sich auf den Rücken und zog Castiel über sich. "Du bleibst genau da, verstanden, Cas?"   
  
"Ich verstehe nicht, Dean ... Abgesehen davon, dass ich nicht aus dem Bett kann, hast du vorhin gesagt, ich soll dir bloß vom Leib rücken und ich versuche wirklich .. .ich komme nicht dagegen an ... Warum willst du jetzt ... das ist ... Intim!"   
  
"Lass mich sehen ..." Dean knabberte an Castiels Ohr und küsste ihn dann heftig. Eine Hand suchte sich ihren Weg an Castiel vorbei und griff erneut nach Sams Arm, zog und zerrte ihn näher und so sehr Sam auch versuchte, sich dagegen zu wehren, ließ er sich gegen Castiel sinken, begrüßte die Berührungen mit einem erleichterten Aufstöhnen, drängte noch enger an ihn, fing die Lippen seines Bruder an Castiel vorbei ein und küsste ihn heftig.  
  
"Oh Gott!" Sam verzog das Gesicht und wandte sich dem Hals des Engels zu. "Ich weiß schon, was du meinst. Mit Cas rummachen ist schon schlimm genug, aber du und ich ... Nein!"  
  
"Exakt meine Gedanken, Sammy. Ganz exakt meine Gedanken."  
  
"Was willst du wetten, dass das Hexen sind, die die Bücher kennen?"   
  
"Supernatural?"   
  
"Uhu!"   
  
"Dean, Sam. Wir müssen eine Lösung finden für dieses ... Problem", brachte Castiel hervor, ehe er mit einem Aufstöhnen nach hinten gegen Sam drängte.  
  
Geschockt wurde Sam bewusst, dass er Castiels wohlgeformte Kehrseite gerade extrem ... einladend fand.  
  
"Teenager Hexen", murrte er missmutig. "Und ich wette, das sind Fans von diesen abartigen Geschichten, in denen du und ich ..."  
  
"Wahrscheinlich, ja."  
  
"Und Castiel ist da irgendwie ins Kreuzfeuer geraten."   
  
"Ich fühle tatsächlich etwas wie Feuer. Hitze. Das ist sehr seltsam", erklärte Castiel sichtlich fasziniert.  
  
"Cas? Halt die Klappe." Dean verdrehte die Augen und küsste Castiel erneut, während Sam sich vom Reden abhielt, indem er an der Schulter des Engels knabberte.   
  
"Meinst du ...", murmelte er und fing Deans Augen für einen Moment ein. "Wenn wir ... einfach mitziehen, hört es auf?"  
  
"Bleibt uns irgendwas anderes übrig?", murrte Dean missmutig. "Und jetzt haltet einfach die Klappe. Alle beide. Wenn ich die Augen schließe, kann ich mir wenigstens vorstellen, dass ich nicht gerade ... Oh Gott. Ich will nicht mal drüber nachdenken."  
  
"Ihr denkt also, wenn wir hier ... Geschlechtsverkehr ..."   
  
"CAS!" Deans Gesicht spiegelte pures Entsetzen wieder. "Schnauze. Ernsthaft!"  
  
Mittlerweile bewegten sie sich, als wären ihre Körper eins und es wurde immer schwieriger für Sam, noch einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, während er sich gegen Castiel drängte, der wiederum seinen Bruder unter sich begraben hatte.  Rasend schnell stürzte er auf einen erlösenden Orgasmus zu und er betete insgeheim, dass sie davonkommen würden, ohne den letzten Schritt auch noch zu gehen. Er wollte wirklich nicht ...  
  
Erst da wurde ihm bewusst, dass sie schon längst dabei waren. Geschockt starrte er seinen Bruder an, dessen entrückter Gesichtsausdruck und lautes Stöhnen deutlich machte, dass er das alles gerade richtig gut fand. Castiel stöhnte ebenso, drängte ihm heftiger entgegen und endlich kapierte Sam, dass er so rasant auf seinen Höhepunkt zustürzte, weil er sich tatsächlich schnell und heftig in Castiels Körper trieb. Woher das Gleitmittel kam, wollte er wirklich nicht wissen. Sam schloss die Augen, biss in Castiels Schulter und ließ einfach los. Sie waren ohnehin machtlos ausgeliefert.  
  
Oh, er hasste Hexen! Er hatte sie schon vorher verabscheut, aber jetzt waren sie auf seiner Liste der absoluten Feindwesen ganz nach oben gerutscht.   
  
ENDE


End file.
